Evil in the Night
by Milu Georgia
Summary: Mitch and Jerome kissed during their vacation in Ireland - but just on the cheek. Right? Or is there more to it? "My life flashed before my eyes, razor blade lips and daggers up in your eyes. Baby, your love is a crime, danger by day, but you're evil in the night..." Merome


**Music tip:  
Adam Lambert – Evil in the Night  
youtube: **watch?v=qDu2xkBjiYk

* * *

Evil in the Night

 **One-Shot:  
** _What happens in Ireland, stays in Ireland. Right?_

* * *

Jerome blamed the alcohol for it.

After all it had started out so… innocently. The whole Pack had gone out this night to celebrate the St. Patrick's Day and up until now it had been hilarious. Finally all of them were together without their parents, YouTube or fans they had to worry about. Here in the small pub they were strangers, just a group of friends having a great time.  
They drank the night away and had the time of their lives, until Rob had gotten the stupid idea to take a picture for Instagram. With Merome. Kissing, of course.

At first they had been able to ignore his banter with laughing the anxiousness between them away, but the more Rob bragged them about it, the more Mitch was willing to drink to escape the awkwardness. It wouldn't have been that bad if he hadn't already downed a dozen of glasses – and if Jerome hadn't known the creative ideas of a drunken Mitch.

"Mitch stop drinking, you're swaying already!" Jerome tried to get him to stop again and laughed together with the rest of his friends, but he couldn't suppress the suspicious glances towards his best friend sitting to his left, who flashed a smile in Jerome's direction. "That's the beat, Biggums, you can't stop me!"

"Stop drinking Mitch and kiss him already," Rob interfered and ignored Jerome looking daggers at him. A drunken kiss between two best friends… Something like that happened from time to time and normally people would move on from it with a laugh. But this wasn't just one of his best friends. This was Mitch. His best friend since their days of childhood. His brother. Someone, who was so much more than just a best friend.

Of course he had thought about it multiple times before. _Merome_. Something more romantic between them. It was unavoidable, when not only their fans and friends kept jesting about it, but also their families. The pictures, the pleas, the jokes, the comments…  
And then there were the looks between them. From time to time they appeared at random moments, unnoticeable for the eyes of the bystanders, but even more so for Mitch and Jerome. Not once had they talked about it and the infamous _'What if'_ , because the fear was too much. Would things still be the same afterwards? Could they? What would people say, if there really was more between them?  
His stomach churned and Jerome took a gulp from his glass to wash the thoughts away. Mitch had long passed the point of thinking about consequences and regrets, but Jerome noticed it too late.

"Alright."  
Before he had the chance to move, Mitch put his right arm around his shoulders and suddenly Jerome felt a body pressing itself into his side. Instinctively he laid his arm around Mitch's back to keep him from falling-  
Then Mitch grabbed his chin, closed his eyes and placed his lips on Jerome's cheek.

Time stopped.  
Distinctly he could still feel the smile on his face, Mitch's trembling hand on his chin and the voices of their friends. But Mitch's lips on his cheek…

A gasp. His own.  
Mitch broke away from him, the hand disappeared from his face and a certain spot on Jerome's cheek kept burning. He glanced to his left and into the wide open eyes of his best friend. Suddenly he seemed to be a lot more sober than before. An act?

Mitch was the first to break their eye contact.  
"No way."  
He looked back up hearing Jerome's words and even thought he was still pressed against Jerome's side, there was fear shining in his eyes. Jerome probably was as confused as Mitch right now, but he knew one thing for certain - there was no going back now. Emotions had been stirred inside of him, which he wanted- _needed_ to investigate further. He wanted to explore them, because he knew, now he _knew_ that there was more between them than just friendship. There has always been. So Jerome simply smirked.

"Do it properly, Mitch."  
And with a confidence in his eyes he didn't feel at the moment Jerome put his right hand on Mitch's cheek, pulled him closer and kissed him.

In the first second things were extremely awkward.  
Something in his mind kept screaming at him that he was kissing his _best friend_ , not Alanna, who was at home waiting for him. Their friends had fallen completely silent and the music in the background just changed to another song.

Then the thoughts in Jerome's mind were overrun by a wave of emotions spreading through his veins into his whole body, as Mitch began to kiss him back. He was hesitant at first, but he seemed to be exposed to the same emotions Jerome was and couldn't hold them back. Jerome smiled into the kiss, then he closed his eyes as well and gave himself to the moment.

He had some girlfriends before and with every single one he had thought her to be the special one. He had thought he knew this feeling called love.  
Now he knew better.

The kiss was indescribable and worth a thousand words all at once. Carefully he moved his lips in sync with Mitch's and then teased him playfully by taking his lower lip in between his teeth and softly pulling on it. Mitch – his best friend, lover, soul mate, whatever – laughed quietly and with an unusual sparkling in his eyes he took revenge by trying to deepen the kiss. Jerome put up some resistance, but gave in soon. Just to hear the satisfied sigh of course.

After an eternity they had to break the kiss and took deep breaths, while they stared into each other's eyes, mesmerized by what just happened. They were still in the arms of the other, as Rob's voice interrupted them with an embarrassed cough.  
"So… what exactly was that, guys? Merome?"

The insecurity returned to Mitch's eyes and without noticing it he bit his lower, deeply red lip. A familiar habit. Jerome had to smile. "I guess what happens in Ireland, stays in Ireland…," Vikk began slowly and Mitch tightened his grip on Jerome's hoodie. "Not necessarily," he finally replied and looked up at Jerome, who was rather surprised by his words.  
"I mean," he continued, took a deep breath and suddenly seemed to be more confident than before. The situation must've confused him massively, nonetheless Jerome took it as a good sign that he obviously had made up his mind rather fast about what should happen next.

"I mean we need to talk about it with…"  
He gulped.  
"…with Jess and Alanna, but… I wanna try it, Jerome."

Mitch blushed heavily, compressed his lips and avoided the eyes of the others like the plague.  
"Because I think that I'm fucking in love with you."  
Barely a whisper. Jerome chuckled and beamed with joy.

"Time to find that out."  
Then he leaned forward and captured Mitch's lips for another kiss, burying the guilt of cheating under the bittersweet feeling called love.

* * *

 **AN:  
** Let me know what you think about it and follow me on _Twitter (at Milumaus)_ fur further info about me and my stories!  
 _I'm going to upload a longer #Merome fic in August/September!_


End file.
